Hidden Place
"Hidden Place" is a song by Icelandic recording artist Björk, taken from her fifth album, Vespertine (2001). It was written and produced by Björk. "Hidden Place" was released as a lead single from Vespertine on August 3, 2001. Contents hide * 1 Background * 2 Reception * 3 Music video * 4 Track listings * 5 Personnel * 6 Charts * 7 References * 8 External links §Backgroundedit In 2000, while Björk worked on the film Dancer in the Dark, she also began producing her next album, writing new music and teaming with new collaborators; she has said "Selmasongs was the day job and Vespertine was the hobby".4 Her new relationship with artist Matthew Barney and the tension while filming Dancer in the Dark have been referred to as the two major forces that shaped what would become Vespertine.5 As the process of filming demanded her to be extroverted, the new music she was creating became hushed and tranquil as a way to escape.5 Björk commissioned Valgeir Sigurðsson to relocate some of his studio equipment from Iceland to Denmark, where Dancer in the Dark was being filmed.5 While living in Copenhagen she also contacted the electronic musician Thomas Knak (aka Opiate), after having enjoyed his 1999 album Objects for an Ideal Home.6 Björk's musical taste shifted from the "clang and clatter" and "thumping techno that characterized Homogenic,7 as she "was bored with big beats".4 Björk then set to make a record with a domestic mood featuring "everyday moods and everyday noises translating into melodies and beats,"7 hence its working title''Domestika''.5 As she wanted to write her own songs in music boxes, Björk contacted a music box company, requesting see-through acrylic glass boxes because she wanted it to sound "as hard as possible, like it was frozen."8 She also began to use her laptop to write music, and decided to use instruments whose sound wouldn't be compromised when downloaded from sites such as Napster.9 Björk completed: "I had loads and loads of beats for 'Hidden Place' but it still wasn't up enough. Matthew Herbert came for a visit in the studio and offered to do it. He ran away to his studio and came back after a few hours later with a DAT".10 She explains the song's title: §Receptionedit "Hidden Place" has received positive reviews from music critics. David Fricke of Rolling Stone called it "floating beauty".11 §Music videoedit The music video for "Hidden Place" was directed by Inez van Lamsweerde and Vinoodh Matadin and co-directed by M/M Paris. It was shot in four days in February 2001 in London.12 It was originally planned for a song from Selmasongs, but Björk felt the project was more appropriate for Vespertine.13 The video consists of close-up shots panning around Björk's face, as fluids flow in and out of her facial orifices. M/M Paris explained the concept behind the video: "We always wanted to get as close to her as we could, as we all felt she had never been portrayed as the "real" and beautiful woman she is. This is somehow taboo, to observe a pop star with no makeup from a distance of half an inch. Then the idea of the liquid works as a visualization of all possible emotions pulsating and circulating in her very busy brain. The loop idea was a main point for us as well, trying to extend the usual time frame of pop video super-fast editing, to make it hypnotising, mesmerising and irritating, like an eternally burning fireplace."13 §Track listingsedit ; CD1 # "Hidden Place" (edit) – 4:00 # "Generous Palmstroke" – 4:26 # "Verandi" – 4:28 ; CD2 # "Hidden Place" (a cappella) – 5:15 # "Mother Heroic" – 2:44 # "Foot Soldier" – 2:35 ; DVD (UK/US) # "Hidden Place" (video) – 4:00 # "Generous Palmstroke" – 4:26 # "Verandi" – 4:28 §Personneledit Credits adapted from Vespertine's liner notes.14 * Written by Björk * Programming – Jake Davies, Damian Taylor, Guy Sigsworth, Matthew Herbert, Matmos * Bassline – Björk * Choir arrangement – Björk, Guy Sigsworth and Vince Mendoza * Protools Recording engineer – Jake Davies and Damian Taylor * Produced by Björk * Mixed by Mark "Spike" Stent §Chartsedit Category:2001 singles